


Torture

by dhamphir



Series: Prophecy [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris hates high heels, but Janet makes it up to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torture

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: SG-1 and its characters belong to B.W, J.G. and MGM. No copyright infringement intended, no money being made. Kris Fraiser is mine.  
> A/N: Special thanks to jazwriter for the beta!

Kris missed her uniform for the first time in years. As an officer in the Allied Fleet she had attended her share of formal gatherings, especially after being promoted to Admiral. At times it had seemed that the majority of her duties at Fleet Headquarters entailed one formal banquet or reception after another. And while she had occasionally gotten tired of putting on her formal uniform so often, she had to admit it was rather comfortable.

 

She unobtrusively shifted her weight from one hip to the other in an effort to ease the ache in her right foot, only to feel the same ache in her left foot. Of course it did nothing to make the dress she was wearing any more comfortable either.

 

“Stop fidgeting.”

 

Kris turned at the dulcet tone of Janet’s voice and smiled but knew it undoubtedly appeared as a grimace. “How the hell the women of Earth ever survived into the twenty-sixth century I’ll never know. Not when they had to wear such uncomfortable clothes. I miss my uniform. It was much more comfortable and infinitely more functional than this thing.” She again shifted her weight.

 

Janet smiled at Kris as she handed her a class of wine. “That ‘thing’ is a beautiful Halston dress.” She paused for a beat. “And you look damn sexy in it.”

 

Kris couldn’t help but smile at the heat she saw in her wife’s eyes. “Thank you.” She took a sip of her wine. “But I still miss my old uniform.”

 

The approach of General Hammond with yet another politician prevented Kris from continuing her griping.

 

~~~

 

Janet smiled with amusement as Kris removed her shoes with a groan.

 

“What are you smiling at?” Kris asked as she tossed her shoes into the bedroom closet.

 

Stepping out of her own heels, she pulled her tie off and shrugged out of her dress uniform jacket. After hanging up the formal jacket, she walked over to the side of the bed where Kris was sitting and massaging her left arch.

 

“I was smiling at you.”

 

“You mean at my suffering from those torture devices called high heel shoes.”

 

“Not at all.” Janet placed her hand on Kris’s shoulder and gave a light shove, enough to push her unresisting wife back onto the bed. She hiked her skirt up and straddled Kris’s hips. Placing her hand on either side of her wife’s head, Janet gazed down into dark eyes.

 

“Then why were you smiling?” Kris asked.

 

“I was smiling at you because I was thinking about how I’m going to reward you for getting through this evening’s ‘event’ and of all the ways I’m going to take your mind off of your sore feet.”

 

Kris’s eyebrow quirked. “Are you sure you can? I mean, my feet do hurt quite a bit.”

 

“I’m pretty sure that I can.” Janet widened their connection and showed Kris very graphic imagery of what she had in mind as she smiled wickedly down at her.

 

Kris returned her lascivious smile. “As long as I never have to wear those shoes again.”

 

“Never again. I promise.” As they shared a kiss, Janet lowered her body onto Kris’s, both quickly releasing the evening’s events completely from their thoughts.

 

FIN


End file.
